<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Shoulders by PinkBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341773">Young Shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom'>PinkBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, My First Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourist gets caught up in an attempted robbery at Gibbs' favourite diner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well that was most certainly a story to tell the grandkids Kara told herself. The day before you are due to fly home to the UK after 3 months touring the U.S, you get mixed up in gunpoint robbery.</p>
<p>The adrenaline was still flying around her body. Just an hour ago she had been enjoying waffles at a cute little diner in Washington. It was late and there had been only one other customer in the place and he was sat in the booth in front. Out of no-where, 2 guys burst in brandishing guns and shouting at the poor waitress. Kara immediately got on the floor and dialled 911 on her mobile, or cell as they liked to call them over here. The other customer was shouting that he was a federal agent at the men which gave her the chance to call the cops without being heard. Kara scanned the room and tried to find something to defend herself. She’d notice a fire extinguisher that might be useful. Kara peeked around the corner of the bench to see where everyone was. The customer was holding his gun at one of the guys while the other guy had his gun trained on the terrified looking waitress and cook. Sliding under the bench, Kara grabbed the extinguisher. Out of the corner of his eye, the federal agent customer caught sight of her and winked at her, nodding his head slightly. She took that as your cue and let off the Co2, creating enough of a diversion to distract the would-be thieves and by then the sirens and blues flashing lights filled the air. The thieves tried to run off but between the police and the federal agent, they got them. As soon as they ran off, Kara got up and comforted the poor waitress who was in floods of tears.</p>
<p>So, she had given a statement to the cops and had been told she could leave. Kara was about to head to the hostel she had booked for the night when she saw the Federal Agent who had been trying to enjoy his coffee in the diner.</p>
<p>‘That was really impressive work back there,’ he said, a wry smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Kara shrugged. ‘I just did what anyone else would have done,’ she said bashfully.</p>
<p>‘Hey, I’ve been in enough situations to know that most people would not react like that. You called the cops you got that extinguisher. I’m Gibbs by the way,’ he said, hold out his hand.</p>
<p>‘I’m Kara,’ she said shaking Gibbs’ hand. He had a strong handshake and there was something about him she liked.   ‘Do you know anywhere else I can get some thing to eat? I’m kinda still hungry.’</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled. ‘Yeah come with me, I need another coffee after that.’</p>
<p>Kara followed Gibbs to a diner a few blocks away. It was a bit busier, but they managed to get a table. She chatted to Gibbs about her trip. She asked him about his job, and he explained what NCIS was. Kara found him really fascinating and was having to stop herself staring at him. She had always had a bit of a thing for older men. It had all started with her maths teacher at school. She had kept that crush to herself as she did not think she would ever live it down if her friends found out. Gibbs was most certainly a silver fox and when he looked at Kara with those ice blue eyes, she felt all giddy.</p>
<p>‘So, what do you do when you’re not eating waffles?’ Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>‘I’ve just qualified as a teacher. I’ll be starting my new job next week.’</p>
<p>‘Wow, now there’s a job I couldn’t do. I have a hard-enough time getting adults to do as they’re told.’</p>
<p>‘And you have a gun.’</p>
<p>‘I only point that at the bad guys though.’ Gibbs said, smiling at Kara.</p>
<p>‘Well you wouldn’t need to point a gun at me to get me to do what you wanted…</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Gibbs was quite taken aback by Kara. She was witty, energetic, and incredibly attractive. He had not been paying her lip service when he had told her she was impressive during the attempted robbery. Had she not been a tourist, he would have told her to apply to NCIS for a job. She was young, but Gibbs felt she was an older head on young shoulders. And what shoulders they were.</p>
<p>‘Did you want a drink before you go back to your hostel?’ Gibbs asked, not ready to say goodbye to her just yet.</p>
<p>‘Go on, probably need a nightcap to knock me out so I can sleep tonight.’</p>
<p>‘Well I know just the place.’</p>
<p>The bar was reasonably busy, but Lara found a table while Gibbs bought drinks over.</p>
<p>‘Cheers,’ she said, raising her glass up towards Gibbs before taking a sip.</p>
<p> She had told him she’d drink whatever he was, so he’d bought two bourbons. The sip had made her shudders leading Gibbs to deduce this was not her usual tipple.</p>
<p>‘What do you normally drink?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Gin usually although I think I like this,’ she said, pointing to the bourbon.</p>
<p>They chatted more. The music got louder and eventually Gibbs was having to shout her into her ear, his lips just millimetres from her face. They were sitting closer and closer together and Kara was putting her hand on Gibbs arm. He was enjoying her company, but he felt like he was taking advantage of her. She was a beautiful woman and deserved someone younger. Gibbs savoured her company until they finished their drinks when he offered to walk her to the hostel. As the got closer, they could see blue flashing lights. There were at least 4 fire appliances outside the charred remains of the hostel. Kara stood opened mouthed.</p>
<p>‘Let me go find out what happened,’ Gibbs said. He went over to a police officer and chatted with her. He returned to Kara who was staring at the goings on in opened mouth horror.</p>
<p>‘All my stuff was in there,’ Kara says with sudden realisation.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think you’ll be getting your stuff back. If you want, you can stay with me tonight?’ Gibbs said, knowing this was taking him in to dangerous territory.</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>Kara was in shock. What on earth was she going to do? At least she still had her passport and her phone. She was gutted that she had probably lost the stuff she’d bought while in the U.S and then there was the awkward fact she only had the clothes she stood in to last her until she got back home. On the plus side she had a bed for the night, but would she have someone sharing it with her? Gibbs wasn’t giving much away; too much of a gentleman but he certainly wasn’t keeping her at a distance either.</p>
<p>‘D’ya want a drink or something? Gibbs asked as he walked into his kitchen.’</p>
<p>‘Water would be good, thanks,’ Kara replied as she surveyed Gibb’s house. Functional was the word she would use to describe it.</p>
<p>Gibbs poured her a glass of water and one for himself.</p>
<p>‘You ok?’ he asked, noticing her wistful staring in to space.</p>
<p>‘It’s been a bit of a strange day,’</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded in agreement. ‘Sure has.’</p>
<p>‘You sure it’s ok me staying here?’</p>
<p>‘Wouldn’t have asked you if it wasn’t. Do you want a shower?’</p>
<p>‘I would, but I don’t exactly have clean clothes to change into.’</p>
<p>‘They might be a bit big on you, but I’ll lend you some. We can wash what you are wearing.</p>
<p>Gibbs showed her the bathroom and gave her some clothes. He was preparing the spare room when she appeared in the door, hair wet and wearing his t shirt that clung to her damp body and reached her knees. He knew he was staring but he could not help it. She walked up to him and took his hands in hers, looking at him with her best come-to-bed eyes. She could see the hesitation in his body language and yet she did not think it was because he didn’t want to, but rather because he felt he shouldn’t. She played with his hands before letting go and taking half a step back. In that moment, Gibbs cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips.</p>
<p>‘Better give you a good memory to take away from Washington,’ he whispered in her ears, his warm breath on her ears making her catch her breath</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth in gentle sensual movements. Kara wrapped her arms around his waist and used her hands to rub his back. She could feel him pressing into her stomach. Her breathing was becoming ragged as her desire heightened. Gibbs broke off for a moment, picked her up and gently lay her on the bed. With great care, he removed the t shirt she was wearing and set to work planting kisses all over her body. He smiled as she writhed gently with pleasure. Pausing to remove his own clothes, he joined her on the bed, wrapping his body around hers and kissing her lips with more urgency than before. His hands explored her body and Kara moaned as he found new ways to please her.</p>
<p>They made love slowly and deliberately on the bed, falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. Gibbs woke up first, smiling as he registered Kara asleep beside him. He got up and got showered and dressed, making his way downstairs to make sure her clothes were dry and to make her some breakfast. He took her clothes back upstairs and gently woke her. It took her a few moments to realise where she was but when she did, a big grin crept across her face. Gibbs took that as a sign she had enjoyed her evening. She got showered and dressed before getting breakfast. Gibbs found her one of his hoodies to travel in as the weather was not as nice as it had been just the day before. Gibbs mused to himself that she looked good in that article of his clothing too.</p>
<p>At the airport, Kara hugged Gibbs goodbye. She knew she would never see him again, but she would never forget him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>